Unrequited love
by Sweet Crimson
Summary: The title says it all. He is my bestfriend and I am his bestfriend for life but I love him, sadly the reality slap me when I realized it was an unrequited love. I always blame the fate if there's such a thing but I never blame the love that keeps growing each day when I'm with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge:**

The title says it all. He is my bestfriend and I am his bestfriend for life but I love him. but sadly the reality slap me When I realized it was an unrequited love. I always blame the fate if there were such a thing but I never blame the love that keeps growing each day when I'm with him. He's almost perfect and I'm not. With those dark and mysterious aura he has and the eyes that I love the most. Well for being a normal human being he was blessed by God with tantalizing crimson eyes as if God was carefully creating him with so much care and making him his masterpiece. I prayed everyday to make my feelings just go away and never come back. But to my horror It didn't happened.

 **Chapter 1**

11:24 am

As if superman will pass by and buy me a lots of flowers. This strange hoodie guy over there is surely in trouble.

 **"What-Mikan what are you?-the hell."** I heard Hotaru hissed at me while I'm still watching the guy in trouble. Me and my bestfriend Hotaru is at the 141 street accross the playground where there was a stranger that is getting into a trouble because the guy just accidentally bumped the shoulder of a gangster leader then the story goes on. We happened witnessed the scene and currently watching it live.

 **"Shut up Hotaru. Can't you see? I'm watching really an interesting- Wait isn't that guy?"** I trailed off.. I narrowed my eyes as I tried to take a peek at the stranger's face.

And I am surely out of my mind when I saw his features.

This guy isn't just a stranger!

 **"Idiot. Its Hyuuga"** she glaring at me and started to walked up to her looking bored cousin while he face his opponents cursing in and out of him.

And I was like here. Staying in one place at a time and wishing the gods to bless me with invisibility powers.

If there is.. I hope. May my wish will be granted at the moment when he will see me. I saw Hotaru glared at the gang and the bad guys just ran away like that...Hotaru is scary.. Then oh she talked to her son of jerk cousin and suddenly pointed at my direction.I cried out mentally, **That stupid Hotaru!**.

The jerk followed the direction where it pointed towards at my spot and a smirk just crawled up to his lips.

 **"Long time no see polka dots"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" **Mikan Sakura learn to let go and move on** "I silently prayed for myself while watching the guy that I've been in love during the whole 5 years of my lifetime.

But sadly he doesn't feel the same way.

My heart stopped beating at the moment he looked at me and I saw the glint of happiness in his crimson eyes. I hoped it was for me but my hopes fade away when I heard a sweet tingling voice of a girl.

 **"Natsume!"** I heard someone shouted behind me. Nobara Ibaragi passed on me and went to Natsume who just stopped at playing basketball

Reality just sucks. I gripped his towel that he passed to me before the game. I wished I was her. I silently watched Natsume while talking to Nobara. Well Nobara is..an amazing girl. She has a soft and bright personality which it managed to make a way to Natsume's cold demented heart and stoic personality.

"Stop glaring the love birds Mikan"Ruka popped to my side. I smiled at him and handed him his towel. He handed me his things too before the game started. He sat beside me while he's busy wiping his sweat.

" **Shut up Ruka.** "I playfully slapped him to his shoulder. He chuckled at me and thanked me.

 **"Not very welcome"** I giggled.

 **"Ha-Ha"**

I rolled my eyes because of his sarcasm.

 **"I'm not joking Ruka"**

I glanced them again. I'm enduring the heartaches I'm receiving while observing Natsume talking to Nobara with an expresionless facade but I can tell his expression by looking at his eyes he is somewhat... amuse to a Nobara just pouted.

God, I'm turning into a masochist. Someone save me from this misery.

I snapped at my own thoughts when Ruka poked me endlessly on my cheeks.

 **"Ruka stop it!"**

The moron just laughed at me.

 **"Come on Mikan, You're jealous. Well you're pretty cute when you're like that** "he said with an amusement in his tone.

I blushed and turn away. Gosh this guy really knew how to crawl into my skin. I might as well buy a picture from Hotaru to blackmail him. I smirked at that thought

" **Hey don't smirk its creepy** "he said.

" **Then don't make fun of me** "

" **I'm just being honest idiot** "he retorted. Then I smacked his head. He cringed in pain and playfully glared at me.

" **Sadistic jealous girl** "he teased and got up trying to run away from me. Trying to smack his head. Damn his height!

 **"Don't run away from me you GAY!"** I shouted while chasing him.

Its Jin Jin's period and I'm sitting on my chair while listening to his boring lessons.

 **"The variable of this numerical value should not equal to x"** Jin Jin pointed to the example he wrote ealier.

Most of my classmates are attentively taking notes and some of them are just slacking off like me. Even though I'm stupid when it comes to Mathematics. I still got a passing grade and God knows why. I turned around a little to see Natsume. I slightly move my head to get a better view of his sleeping face. Well Jin jin didn't mind if he slacks off and sleep to his classes because Natsume Hyuuga is a freaking genius. Lucky him.

 **"Mikan"** I heard Ruka called out my name so I turned around to face him.

 **"What?"** I mouthed.

 **"Do you have a paper?"** he asked. I nodded and pick my bag to get a paper. Ripped it and I passed it to him.

 **"Thanks"** he murmured then he scribbled to his paper. My other seatmate at my right is glaring at me then she rolled her eyes. I smiled a little even though she pissed me off with that attitude of hers.

Ruka Nogi is my seat mate so half of my female classmates are mad at me. Its annoying and kinda pisses me off. I blame it all to Ruka because of his popular prince charming image and for being my close buddy. Ruka is charming in his own ways which it can make every female love and admire hin. But I am an exception. I honestly never find Ruka Nogi as a prince charming. It's stupid. Yeah surely he has good looks. With that ocean deep eyes and soft blonde hair with a well toned,muscular and tall figure that makes him look like a prince.

The bell rang and Jin jin is announcing about the pointers for the upcoming exam this week ,when he was finished, He left the classroom after he dismissed.

I was about to invite Natsume to have a lunch with me when I saw him and Nobara again. They're being too close and too sticky together. I didn't like it because I'm jealous alright.

 **"Hey Mikan"** I heard Ruka called beside me nudging his elbow to my waist.

 **"Oh hey Ruka"**

He smiled at me. Held my hand as he swiftly turned me to face him leaving Natsume and Nobara out of my sight.

 **"Lets eat lunch together. I hope you don't mind"** he said. I forced out a smile and nodded. Accepting his request ignoring the glares of my female classmates towards me.

I can't help but felt disappointed because I can't have a lunch with Natsume for the first time. The thought of Natsume eating lunch together with Nobara makes my heart turn and twist in pain. I hate this feeling.

 **"So the reason why you accepted my offer is because Natsume asked Nobara to have a lunch with him leaving you, his best friend, behind?"** Ruka stated pointly while eating. I rolled my eyes of his hypothetical observation.

 **"Maybe? Probably not, I don't remember Natsume told me about that."** I said. He nodded and looked at the direction of Nobara and Natsume having fun eating lunch together but I didn't follow his gaze. I just keep staring at my food the whole time I am at this cafeteria. To avoid jealousy and heartache. And Ruka surely knew that. He's a really good observer that's why I hate him.

 **"Look at Natsume you jealous ape. He seemed enjoying the accompany of Ibaragi. He looked so whipped even though his stoic face cover up his emotions."**

My stomach went dropped and suddenly I don't feel hungry anymore. This is stupid

 **"Shut up Ruka. I'm eating"** god he is so insensitve.

I heard him chuckled and he surprisingly pulled me out of my chair. Some of the students stop eating and talking when they saw Ruka Nogi dragging me out leaving our food behind. My lasagna! I don't care about his food! But my food is!

 **"You Jerk! My food! I didn't-"** he interrupt me by shoving an egg roll to my mouth out of nowhere.

 **"Learn to be quiet will ya? And oh, you owe me for this"**

My tongue went in sparks when I tasted the egg roll melted in to my mouth. This is the most delicious egg roll I'd tasted in my entire life! Im not exggerating but his egg roll is a food legend.

 **"Woah did you cooked that?! "** I asked him while I let him drag me.

 **"Why? Is it delicious?"** He asked. I saw his ear went red from behind.

 **"Yes! Incredibly delicious! Did you cook this? wait- where are we going?"**

 **"To the rooftop"**

When we got in to the rooftop. We placed a mat to the floor and he prepare the food.

He can surpass a house wife I thought while observing him prepare everything in place. I chuckled at the thought of that.

 **"I forgive you for what had you done ealier to my precious lasagna"** I said while eating with delight. He just smiled at me in response.

I think today isn't so bad as I think it is...


End file.
